1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for drying hair and, more particularly, to a combined hair dryer and drape to provide increased privacy and decreased drying time for a user.
2. Prior Art
Perhaps one of the most beneficial inventions of the modern era is the common hairdryer. Easily taken for granted by modern consumers, hairdryers provide a simple means in which women and men can quickly and efficiently dry their hair. In particular, this practical device found in most beauty salons and barber shops provides professional stylists an easy means of setting the permanent solutions, hair coloring, chemicals and curlers used on their client's hair. Most consumers wash their hair daily and this innovative styling tool is used both in professional salons and in the home to dry hair quickly and easily. Most hairdryers feature an adjustable hood which is designed to fit comfortably over a user head. The hood is configured with row after row of specially designed air vents which blow hot air onto a user head in order to dry the hair, activate a perm, or process chemicals. An unfortunate drawback to hairdryers is that a great deal of the warm air can easily escape the unit below the hood and the more hot air that escapes the hood, the longer the hair takes to dry. Additionally, running the hair dryer for several extra minutes results in an excessive waste of electricity, and thus a higher electric bill. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for increasing privacy and decreasing drying time for a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,160 to Greiner discloses an attachment for a dome-shaped warm air hair dryer, especially for drying long hair. The attachment includes a circular manifold which receives air from the hair dryer. The manifold is coupled to a series of chambers which define a trailing drape. The chambers have orifices which divert warm air around the hair which is to be dried. A pad means is disposed around the perimeter of the drape to contain the hair and to permit drying air to flow therearound. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide for a drape to accompany the hair dryer that effectively prevents warm air from escaping the hood while redirecting air flow back onto the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,190 to Sanders discloses a portable apparatus for drying the hair of a wearer. The hair dryer includes a support means such as a belt or shoulder strap for removably mounting the hair dryer apparatus on the body of the wearer. A casing having an opening is mounted on the support means. A blower is disposed within the casing and is operative to force air out of the casing through an opening. A conduit is coupled with the casing with an inlet of the conduit being in communication with the opening in the casing. The conduit is arranged and configured such that an outlet thereof may be positioned proximate to the hair of the wearer. The hair dryer may further include a cap member with a hole formed therein. The conduit is secured to the cap member such that the outlet is in communication with the hole. The hair dryer may be provided with a power source operative to provide electricity to the blower. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to dry the hair more quickly and evenly by providing a hair dryer and hair dryer drape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,994 to Pickett discloses a combination hair dryer cover and head shield which is for use with a hood-type hair dryer and is useful for energy conservation while also protecting the forehead, features and neck of the user from excess heat being emitting from the hair dryer. The apparatus comprises a hood cover and a head shield which are stitched together around the perimeter of a common seam. The apparatus will protect uncovered portions of the patrons' head from heat energy from the hair dryer. The shield cover and the hood cover are each made of a clear plastic material. The hood cover is secured onto the hood by an elastic band and the shield is retained onto the head of the patron by another elastic band. The apparatus is inexpensive to make and readily disposable, thereby providing improved sanitary conditions. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not cut down on the length of time it takes to dry the user's hair.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined hair dryer and insulated hair dryer drape in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and increases privacy and decreases drying time for a user. The apparatus is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.